winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Continent of Magix
This fictional continent is a large landmass with many countries, mentioned throughout the Winx Club series, dividing up the mainland the the surrounding islands. Nations Kingdom of Sparks *Capital City: Domino *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Head of State: King/Queen *Head of Government: Prime Minister *Demonym: Sparkish Sparks is one of the wealthiest and most powerful nations on the continent. An unnatural creation, forged in the fires of various wars (with the Chinese Trigram for fire symbolizing it on the flag), and revolutionizing with new technologies, it adopts a imperialist attitude towards the surrounding nations. It's traditional enemy is the tyrannical Whisperia to the northwest. It, along with Solaria and Eraklyon, is one of the three Triad Kingdoms. Kingdom of Solaria *Capital City: Valeria *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Head of State: King/Queen *Head of Government: Prime Minister *Demonym: Solarian Solaria is the middle of the Triad Kingdoms. It is a semi religious nation with its churches pledging faith to the God of the Sun and Goddess of the Moon. Conflict over which deity to worship has led to a religious civil war on one occasion, but the outcome resulting with the churches pledging faith to both. Fine with its current borders, the nation adopts an isolationist attitude to the surrounding nations while still maintaining good relations with its triad allies. Kingdom of Eraklyon *Capital City: Heraklyon city *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Head of State: King/Queen *Head of Government: Prime Minister *Demonym: Eraklian Eraklyon is the southern most of the Triad Kingdoms. It is the most warrior like of the three, and is constantly at war with the tyrannical Obsidian to the south, but has gone to war with the Empire to the west before. It maintains a fairly large military due to its warrior nature, and is somewhat xenophobic as a result. It doesn't normally allow foreigners, but Sparks and Solaria are usually the exception. United States of Earth *Capital City: Gardenia *Government: Republic *Head of State: President *Head of Government: Vice President *Demonym: Earthian Earth, also known as the U.S.E., is an unnatural creation, and one of the newest nations to the continent (along with the Republic of Magix). Fresh from the fires of the War for Independence from the Zenith Empire, it is a strong ally with the republic to the south, even becoming a member of the Democratic Union with it and Melody, but is still unfriendly with the empire to the east. It is divided into six regions called states and are represented by the stars on its flag. A freedom loving country, it seals its eastern borders and western seaboard from invasion while opening its north and south to Linphea and Magix. Confederacy of Obsidian *Capital City: Obsidian City *Government: Absolute Monarchy *Head of State: King/Queen *Head of Government: King/Queen *Demonym: Obsidian/Confederate The Confederacy of Obsidian, more commonly known as Obsidian, or The Confederacy, is a federated monarchy and one of the 3 most tyrannical nations on the continent. The other 2 being Shadowhaunt and Whisperia. As a member of the Dark Alliance, it seeks to expand its borders through war. But it is never able to get far due to the combined forces of Eraklyon to the north, and Realix and Melody to the east. They've never even managed to conquer peaceful Ohm, which they've failed to do numerous times, but did manage to do so for a time during the Great Continental War until they were pushed back and defeated. Republic of Magix *Capital City: Magix City *Government: Republic *Head of State: President *Head of Government: Vice President *Demonym: Magix Magix, like Earth, is fresh from the fires of the War for Independence from the Zenith Empire. It takes its name from the continent itself, and views absolute rule as a curse. While still unfriendly with the Empire, and Shadowhaunt not to far out to sea, it maintains its wartime ally to the north, and works to build relations with the surrounding nations. Most notably with Tides to the south. It also has good relation with Melody, and is a member of the Democratic Union. Zenith Empire *Capital City: Titania *Government: Absolute Monarchy *Head of State: Emperor/Empress *Head of Government: Chairman of the Senate *Demonym: Zenish The Zenith Empire is the largest nation on the continent by Total Land Area. Despite the monarchy being absolute, the government still has some say in the going on's across the empire. The most technologically advanced, it prides itself with learning and military, having the largest military and learning system of all the nations, but was still unable to crush the two rebellions in the west. Kingdom of Linphea *Capital City: Marigold *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Head of State: Sage *Head of Government: Prime Minister *Demonym: Linphean Linphea is one of the peaceful nations of the continent. It is mostly forest with several small cities and villages around the kingdom. It has programs created specifically for maintaining the Great Forest of Linphea, which spans across the entire kingdom. It dosent think much about it's military, but maintains a small one simply for self defence. It has good relations with Sparks on the other side of the continent, and U.S.E. just to the south. Commonwealth of Isis *Capital City: Wealthana *Government: Absolute Monarchy *Head of State: King/Queen *Head of Government: King/Queen *Demonym: Isian Isis is, next to Sparks, one of the wealthiest nations. Is gets its wealth through deep mining in the northern mountains, some of the most mineral rich on the continent, and prides itself with it. They mine precious metals (gold, silver, copper, etc), precious gems (diamonds, rubies, sapphires, etc), and exploits their value through trade. It maintains a relatively large military, easy to maintain with their wealth, mostly for protecting their borders. Several nations have tried to conquer northern Isis for use of it's mineral deposits, but none have ever succeeded. Kingdom of Tides *Capital City: Andros *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Head of State: King/Queen *Head of Government: Prime Minister *Demonym: Tideish Tides is a nation with many lakes and rivers within it's borders, and with some of the most splendid beaches on its western shores. It make a lot of its money through tourism and is sometimes called the most visited nation on Magix. It even uses luxury cruses to the nations on the other side of the continent. With its military, it prides itself with its Navy, and has the largest one of any of the nations, but the same can't be said for its army, which is relatively minor, but not enough to say it can't put up a real fight. Melody Federation *Capital City: Harmonia *Government: Republic *Head of State: President *Head of Government: Prime Minister *Demonym: Mel/Federate Melody, somtimes known as The Federation, is a federated state with a remarkable history, and one of the members of the Democratic Union. It was originally a Monarchy, but after a revoluton many generations ago, it became the continents first Republic. It prides itself with the the use of music, even having school soley for the subject, and holds music festivals several times a year. It does get along well with the empire to the north, and gone to war with it before, but all invasions have failed due to the Barrier Mountains separating their borders. It maintains a small military all the same. Principality of Omega *Capital City: *Government: Absolute Monarchy *Head of state: Prince/Princess *Head of Government: Prince/Princess *Demonym: Omegan Union of Tir Nan Og *Capital City: New Morgan *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Head of state: King/Queen *Head of Government: Prime Minister *Demonym: Og/Unionist Empire of Realix *Capital City: *Government: Absolute Monarchy *Head of State: Pharaoh *Head of Government: Pharaoh *Demonym: Real Kingdom of Shadowhaunt *Capital City: Shadowhaunt City *Government: Absolute Monarchy *Head of state: Tsar *Head of Government: Tsar *Demonym: Shadow Viceroyalty of Espero *Capital City: *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Head of State: Viceroy/Vicereine *Head of Government: Duke/Duchess *Demonym: Esperan Archduchy of Oppositus *Capital City: *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Head of State: Archduke *Head of Government: Prime Minister *Demonym: Opposite Grand Duchy of Hoggar *Capital City: *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Head of State: Grand Duke/Duchess *Head of Government: Chairman of the Parliament *Demonym: Hoggan Whisperia Empire *Capital City: *Government: Absolute Monarchy *Head of state: Emperor/Empress *Head Of Government: Emperor/Empress *Demonym: Whisperian Kingdom of Ohm *Capital City: *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *head of State: Maharaja *head of Government: Shah *Demonym: Ohm Kingdom of Downland *Capital City: *Government: Absolute Monarchy *Head of State: King/Queen *Head of Government: King/Queen *Demonym: Down Kingdom of Light-Haven *Capital City: Roccaluce *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Head of State: King/Queen *Head of Government: *Demonym: Haven International Organizations Triad Kingdoms *'Member Nations:' Sparks, Solaria, Eraklyon, The Triad Kingdoms is a military alliance between the three kingdoms on the eastern coast of the continent. This alliance is headquartered in a town in the borders of Sparks, not too far from the Sparkish capital, but the ground it sits on is seen as neutral territory. Even if one kingdom goes to war with another country, the others don't necessarily have to join them. Nonetheless, this alliance played a major role in several wars. Democratic Union *'Member Nations:' Magix, U.S.E., Melody, Dark Alliance *'Member Nations:' Obsidian, Shadowhaunt, Whisperia, Known Wars and Conflicts War for Independence from the Zenith Empire *Combatants: Magix and the U.S.E. vs the Zenith Empire *Duration: 8 years *Cause: Zenith's refusal to recognize Magix and U.S.E. Declarations of Independence *Result: Magix and the U.S.E. gain their independence Solarian Religious Civil War *Combatants: Solarian Sun god worshipers vs Solarian Moon Goddess worshipers *Duration: 7 years *Cause: Conflict over which deity to worship *Result: Nation worships both deities Sparkish-Whisperian War *Combatants: Sparks vs ''Whisperia *Duration: 4 years *Cause: Territorial expansion by Whisperia *Result: Whisperian invasion of Sparks repelled, no changes in territory Great Continental War *Combatants: '''Dark Alliance' vs Triad Kingdoms, Democratic Union, Zenith Empire, Tides, and Linphea *Duration: 5 Years *Cause: Assassination of King of Eraklyon by Obsidian Terrorists *Result: Dark Alliance defeated, prewar boundaries reestablished. Category:Fanfiction